Jisbon in the sun
by Rackofrighteousjustice
Summary: Jane/Lisbon at all times. I realised I haven't put a disclaimer in any of them so I will put it in the summery. If I owned them Simon baker would be topless in most of the episodes. Who am I kidding? He'd be naked.
1. Shorts

**(A/N) I have decided to do a series of drabbles/one shots, I aim to do 100 but it might be more then again it might be less knowing what I'm like. By the way I have no clue yet how to do multi chap fics yet so if it takes a while to update at first its cause I'm trying to figure it out. I normally hate long authors notes but I feel the need to introduce this properly. Some may contain song lyrics and I will accept challenges or word prompts if you have any. Also at the minute I have G.C.S.E's, which are major exams in England, but I don't revise. Finally all mistakes are my own, I try to beta them myself.**

Shorts. Lisbon was wearing shorts. Not just any shorts either they were tiny little denim ones that seemed to cling to her bum. She was only a short woman but she was a short woman with legs, legs that seemed endless. Jane's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He watched her from a distance hoping that he wasn't caught staring.

He was stalking her, well not really he was bored and their team had this weekend off. Normally with weekends someone would be in the office but today there was no one for Jane to annoy, so he had thought that it was a good idea to find Lisbon and annoy her outside of work. But SHORTS. He would never ever have guessed.

"Jane!" Uh oh rumbled. "What the hell do you think you are doing in **my** local park? On a rare day off? In the bushes?"

"Lisbon you should wear shorts more often your legs look very nice." Jane smiled and with that ran off towards his car. He needed a cold shower and a plan to make sure he saw those legs again.

**(A/N) Not too keen on that they will get better trust me. Reviews with criticism are welcome. Tell me what you think. **


	2. CupCakes

**(A/N) This is a prompt that **NellietheItalianOne **wanted when hungry last night. It is a drabble I'm to tired to do anything but, History exam for 2 hours today really tiring. Thank you to all those who have reviewed I have tried to message you back but if I didn't sorry for that. As always mistakes are all mine. **

Cup cakes.

"Morning Cho. Rigsby." Lisbon strolled through the bullpen towards her office, she was later than normal it had been a hot day yesterday and she had spent too much time in the sun making her feel more tired than normal. Opening her office door she stopped short of walking in. She couldn't believe what he had done; this was the last time, she really needed to consult Rigsby into putting a lock on her office door.

"Jane!" Lisbon spun on her heel and stormed into the break room where he would be making his morning cup of tea. "Cakes everywhere? Every surface. Where do you find the time? The money? Cakes!" she was flustered, angry, and exasperated all rolled into one.

Jane looked up and put on his 100 watt smile, "ahh Lisbon you seem to be mistaken they are not cakes. They are cupcakes. Big difference you see. You know I thought you would be more grateful you love cakes, I made well over half of them, insomnia you see. You can thank me later." He smiled again and walked out leaving Lisbon staring at his back thinking about how she was possibly going to eat the 100s of cupcakes he had put on every surface. She would pay Rigsby for installing the lock with the cakes, suppose some good would come out of this.

**(A/N) I might redo this one. English tomorrow :( read and review.**


	3. Reading

(A/N) I really need inspiration for these so if any of you have words that may make my muse wake up please tell me. This one took me forever to come up with an idea. I have also decided that these are all set in a time where Red John has been caught and killed.

A little known fact about Lisbon was that she loved to read. Just like Cho she always had one on the go, it used to be her way of escaping the responsibility of looking after her brothers and her father after her mother had died. Then at college she had used it as her way of forgetting she didn't fit in. then it just became a habit she couldn't break until now where she uses it to forget about the victims she could save or bring justice to.

Jane knew she liked to read of course, he knew everything. He loved to watch her read. They had been together a while now and were now in the comfortable stage where they could sleep together with out sex and were happy to curl up on the sofa instead of going out. At least once a week they had an unspoken arrangement that she would catch up on her latest book and he would do sudoku's or a cross word. Before hand he would make her a hot chocolate with extra marshmallows and make himself a cup of tea.

They would lie on the sofa like that sometimes for hours other days for only a few minutes before he would get bored and demand her attention. Sometimes she did feel like she was dating a child he constantly wanted her recognition or he would simply hang off her when they were out, insisting they touch in someway. She could understand it of course it was just his way of reassuring herself she was still there. And as much as she might find it at times annoying she had to admit she loved it, he doted on her and told her he loved her everyday even if they had had an argument and weren't talking he would call or text just to tell her. She wouldn't change him for the world.

(A/N)To me this did not make sense at all. I just sort of rambled. But hey its my story. Review please. I'm so glad for all the good responses I have had so far.


	4. Balloons

**(A/N) Because I had so many good reviews and so many prompts off people since earlier and my insomnia has hit me full force tonight I thought I would post a few chapters using some of the great prompts people have given me. This one's from Rina.**

Balloons

They had been flirting now on and off for years but lately, since Red John had been killed, it had seemed different. At least it had done to Lisbon, there were lingering glances, and he smiled a lot more when she was around. She also thought his face seemed to soften when he looked at her and his pupils seemed to contract. She thought she was imagining it. It was Jane after all, master manipulator. Maybe it was part of prank he was setting up and he needed to sweeten her up before hand to try and minimise the amount of effort he had to put in when the damage had been done.

She walked into CBI office that morning a little earlier than normal, she had been unable to sleep because she was over analysing the look he gave her yesterday when they said goodbye. He had looked after her, watched her go into the elevator (in England we say lift) She had got the feeling he had checked out her behind but hadn't wanted to draw attention to that in case she was wrong. Walking through the bullpen and towards her office she thinks about how he had started to wear more casual clothes to work, no more vests, just pants (trousers) and a dress shirt, she though he looked just as hot in either, or neither. No bad Lisbon! She had to put a stop to these thoughts they were getting her nowhere.

She gets out her keys to open her office door, Thank god for Rigsby installing it a couple of months ago, it had been a while since she had open her office to meet with a mass of cupcakes, hats, pizzas, pony's, and once he had brought 100s of alarm clocks and programmed them all to go off one after the other so it had taken her over an hour to restore quiet in her office. Today however when she opened the door she found that lock or no lock he had again broken into her inner sanctum to leave balloons. Yep balloons loads of them. All saying different messages, 'Lisbon you are amazing to me', 'Go out with me', 'I think I love you', 'reading as many as she could until she found one that said 'Turn around'. Doing just that she turned to find the man himself holding one last balloon saying 'I will pick you up at eight' Handing it over to her he gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked off towards the break room. Yeah Lisbon though things have defiantly changed.

**(A/N) What did you think Good? Bad?**


	5. Tattoo

**(A****/N) I'm in the mood to write but it is late here so don't blame me if there are a few mistakes. Still no chance of me sleeping I really should go to the doctor about this.**

**This one is from a word suggested by Divinia Serit Though could someone please tell me what a COKE FLOAT is?**

Tattoo

Lisbon had forgotten about it. One night when extremely drunk she had got it done for a dare and when she woe the next morning she had it on her ankle. She liked it, it had grown on her and it weren't like she had a choice and after a while she just forgot about it.

Jane was a big kisser. Lisbon had found this out shortly after finally accepting to go on a date with him. At first she thought it was cause they were new and all new couples go through that were deeply in love and we like to rub it in people's faces by kissing constantly. But no Jane had surprised her by being one of those people who just loved to kiss. They had had sex quite a few times and it wasn't a new thing anymore. For Lisbon it was good, she loved it and she had never been satisfied this way by anyone else but it wasn't new. So Jane in one of his kissing moods plus Jane wanting to try something new to spice things up a little had tied her to the bed and had proceeded to try and kiss every inch of her possible. Which lead to the finding of the small Lilly on the inside of her left ankle.

To say he had been surprised was an understatement. He had clearly underestimated her cause he had never ever suspected a thing. Straight edged Lisbon with a tattoo. No one would ever believe him.

**(A/N) I'm just banging these out tonight. I'm not too happy with this I may come back tot his one and make some changes. Please review.**


	6. Jealousy

**(A/N) It's late I have an exam later and still no sign of sleep coming. Ahh well I was going to fail German anyway. This prompt is from NellietheItalianOne she is a great reviewer.**

Jealousy

Jealousy was an ugly thing. Jane hated it, he had heard of mothers who had killed their daughters cause they were getting more attention that they were. He had saw what jealousy can do, many crimes carried out, are caused by someone being jealous. Bullies were jealous, he had been bullied at high school for being the freaky carnival boy who had magic powers that freaked people out. They were only jealous his mother had always said. He had vowed he would never act on his jealousy in anyway shape or form no matter how strongly he felt.

So why was it that he was sending daggers at a man from across the room because he was flirting with Lisbon. Why was it he was now walking across that said room to stake his claim on the fore mentioned woman. She wasn't his, not really, not yet anyway. He was still working on that and after he sent this man away he was going to have to work a lot harder than before but he couldn't seem to stop his feet from walking towards her. He couldn't stop his arm from wrapping around her waist. Nor could he stop himself from giving the man a pointed look before kissing Lisbon on the cheek.

He gave a satisfied smirk when the bloke mumbled something that sounded like an apology before walking towards another brunette at the bar. The smirk disappeared however when he looked down to see a very unhappy Lisbon.

"You looked like you needed saving."

"Jane may I remind you, I have the gun and if I need saving it wont be you who would do it. You've just ruined my chances with the only half decent guy in here and why? Cause you though I needed saving. Screw you!"

"Ah he wasn't your type anyway…… He wasn't a curly blonde." he turned away then back just as quick, "Also, you still have to work on the forcefull hand gestures. I'l happily give you lessons" He winked at her.

And with that he walked back over to where the rest of the team were sitting a smile the size of texas present on his face.

**(A/N) I think this is one of my favourites. One of my more likeable ideas anyway. I now have another reason why I can't sleep the hamsters now think 1 in the morning is a great time to squeak non-stop. Keep reviewing.**


	7. Bad Hair Day

**(A/N) Couple of things one this prompt is from Rina after we were talking about hair and guys, mmmm Simon Baker. Secondly this is going to have to be done in half hour cause the Guardian is coming on and I have to watch it cause I missed it yesterday due to a trip in a car to see if we should buy it. Lastly I have tried to reply to everyone who has reviewed so far but if I have left you out it's because I cant remember who I have replied to and who I haven't so thank you too all.**

**Bad hair day.**

Ohh it was not her day. She had woken up after her alarm from a rather hot dream meaning she was a little sweaty. Getting in her shower the hot water had ran out before she could wash all the soap out meaning she had to grit her teeth and do it in the sink with freezing cold water. She had gone to get dressed only to find she needed to do her laundry because she was down to her last pair of panties (is that underwear cause its pants in England but in America hey mean trousers and I'm confused) which meant she was wearing an uncomfortable thong that she kept for special occasions. Then to top it all off her hairdryer broke meaning her hair was either going to be a mass of frizzy waves or she was going to have to pull it back making her forehead look huge.

She had decided on the fizzy waves maybe she could ask Van Pelt if she had straightness in her locker. Yeah fat chance. Like she would ask anyway. No she would just have to live with it and pick up another hair dryer on the way home from work hat night. She hated having a bad hair day and to top it off her team didn't help matters. Rigsby and Cho have little hair so never have a bad hair day, Van Pelt is is pretty she could pull off having no hair. Then there was Jane who was so un believably hansom he pulled off every kind of hair. They had been together a few months and weren't rushing things so occasionally he went home like last night. But she had seen his hair ruffled from where she had run her hands through it. First thing in the morning hair still managed to look good, just coming out of the shower hair was possibly the sexiest she had seen him look. She got so angry that she was the only one who seemed to have these days. Not to mention they left her in a fowl mood for the whole day.

She huffed out a hello as she walked through the bullpen towards her office. She hoped hat there would be no new case and she could just stay in there doing paperwork all day. She was behind thanks to Jane he had distracted her all of yesterday by coming in and out of her office to give her all sorts of origami animals. Nope today she was just going to ignore him if he came in.

"That wasn't much of a hello. For them it would do." He pointed his thumb in the general direction of the team, "But surely your boyfriend of 2 months, 1 week and 3 days deserves a little more." He smiled, "Your hair is different. Its wavy. You hate it wavy you think it makes your face look fat but I happen to think it makes you look lovely, of course it is my job to say that. What happened? Were you running late? Hair dryer broke? Ahh yes Blasted 21st century equipment."

"Go away Jane I'm not in the mood today. I really need to do this paper work before a new case comes in. And I don't need your distractions. Just because we are dating it doesn't mean things around here should change. Please just give me two hours or so."

Three hours later Jane popped his head around her door "I'm taking you to get some lunch. Cho is going to take control here and Rigsby is ordering in for them. I figured since you thought you were having a bad hair day I would take you to cheer you up. No arguing its happening, get your coat." Ass quick as he had arrived he disappeared leaving Lisbon a little gob smacked. "Now! Oh and I love you no matter what your hairs like" With that he walked towards the elevator Lisbon following pulling her coat on and a grin on her face for the first time that day.

**(A/N) I didn't really know how to finish this one. Tell me what you think. Good or Bad.**


	8. Ice Cream

**(A/N) Sorry I didn't update yesterday I just couldn't be arsed. My muse seems to have gone again. I want to give everyone who reviewed a virtual hug you all so nice.**

_This is a prompt from AlternativeRocker Lee… Ice Cream._

"Jane! Jane! Patrick! Wake up!"

"Huh? What is it? The baby is she okay? What is it?" Jane rolled over in bed to look at the time, 3 in the morning. He placed his hand on his wife's expanding belly.

"No its nothing really but…" Lisbon blushed and ooked a little embarrassed, "When you said that you'd do the midnight runs for anything I am craving. Did you mean it?" She looked a little worried now.

"Of course I did but really I didn't expect you to take me up on it." Jane pulled himself out of bed and towards the dresser. "What is it you want?"

"Chocolate ice cream, or mint, anything but vanilla. Sorry I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I love you" She gave him a sweet smile.

"I'll be back in half hour. Love you." He gave her a quick peck on the cheek and left the room.

Exactly 30 minutes later he strolled back into their bedroom to find his pregnant wife propped up on some pillows sound asleep. Deciding not to wake her he crawled into bed ext to her and wrapping his arms around her he joined her in dream land.

**(A/N) This is short. Good or bad? My mom used to make my dad go out and buy doughnuts at all hours of the day and night. Poor bloke.**


	9. Nicknames

**(A/N) This idea has been with me for weeks, I can actually imagine him saying some of this does anyone agree? For _Princess-Laurelin_ I have put English words in brackets next to the American equivalent If that makes sense.**

_Names_

Jane was bored, they had just cracked the latest case and everyone was filling out paperwork. He had been lying on his couch (sofa) for over an hour 'napping' and really needed some brain stimulation. He had decided that everyone on the team needed nicknames; yep boredom had reduced him to this.

It had turned out to be harder than he thought. Cho had been easy, Kimmy had instantly sprung to mind and suspected his mother used to call him that till he went to high school. Rigsby had been hard he couldn't think of one really to do with his name and had resulted in him calling him chomp. Van Pelt was impossible, He couldn't think of one to go with her name or her personality at all. She was a kind woman, religious and had strong beliefs in the after life, so unless he was mean and nicknamed her naïve, he couldn't think of one.

Theresa Lisbon on the other hand there were endless possibilities he could tease her with. Tessa, Teris, Terri, Reese, Tess, Tessie that was just her first name. For her last name he had compiled another list; Liz, Bonny, Boon, Lizzy. He liked Lizzy deciding on that he got up startling Van Pelt who had assumed he was asleep and walked into Lisbon's office to try it out.

"Hey Lizzy" He gave her a million dollar smile.

She looked up and regarded him with a look that clearly stated she thought he had gone mad, "What did you just call me?"

"Lizzy, I took your last name, because you don't like me using your first in working hours in case people suspect we are dating, and shortened it to Liz but that didn't really suit you. So I then lengthened it to Lizzy and found it fitted you perfectly. There was a young girlie named Lizzy,  
Whose brown hair had always been frizzy,  
She washed it so hard,  
With her soap and some lard,  
That it made poor Lizzy go dizzy!" He smiled again.

"You have 5 seconds to leave before I shoot you." As he left she couldn't help but smile at his retreating back, she did love that man.

Three years later Elizabeth Lola Jane was born with blonde curls and green eyes. "You did me proud Lizzy" Jane whispered into his wife's hair.

**(A/N) Not 100% happy with the ending, I can't seem to get the idea of Jane calling Lisbon Lizzy out of my head. Read and review I aim for 100 reviews before I do 20 chapters only 48 to go.**


	10. Candles

**(A/N) I looked at all my emails to find a good prompt and found one off _OnlySoAnHour_ it was from one of my earlier reviews. Keep sending the prompts folks my muse is falling asleep again, like me. Exams are stressful, 3 more to go!**

_Candles_

Lisbon had had a really stressful day. First Jane had pulled one of his more idiotic stunts which resulted in him getting a punch on the nose and a kick in the balls. Which in turn had lead to her getting reprimanded for not controlling her consultant/boyfriend. Minelli (sp?) had mentioned something about only allowing Jane to stay on her team because she was the only one who had some form of control over him, therefore he was willing to look the other way about them dating. But today it seemed he was in the mood to annoy everyone in reach. He then proceeded to flirt with every woman within 10 feet of him including Van Pelt who looked very uncomfortable, and therefore resulting in tension within the team because Rigsby looked like he may punch Jane as well as the other bloke.

To top it all off he had disappeared completely. Not answering his Phone, not checking in, not turning up to the meeting at the end of the day to discuss their findings. They had solved the case no thanks to him, it had been the sister something about not wanting to sell their deceased parents home or something she had been too wound up to conduct the interrogation. Leaving an angry message on Jane's answer phone she sincerely hoped he wasn't waiting for her at her flat because she was not going to be held responsible for her actions.

Opening her door she met with two of the most beautiful things she had ever seen. On every available surface in her lounge were lit candles, the flames danced in the slight breeze caused by her opening her door. Then in the middle of the room was Jane standing in a tuxedo holding the biggest bunch of roses she had ever seen, all her anger towards him disappeared. He looked like some kind of angel with his blonde curls illuminated by the candles, it should be made illegal to look that good. (Pause for mental image)

For what seemed like ages he just looked at her then slowly he lowered on to his knee. Tears sprung to Lisbon's eyes as it dawned on her what was happening. "I never ever thought I would ever be able to move on after my wife was killed, and I was certain that Red John would have killed me. But you have proved to me that I can be wrong. You are truly the most amazing person I have ever met, you have grown on me." She chuckled through her tears, "I have to be the luckiest man in the world not only to find a woman to put up with my immature and stupid ways but to have the very woman love me back. You love me even though I'm a bed hog and I eat all the food in your fridge, I steal the remote and make you watch reruns of friends and I know that you don't love me in spite of those things you love me because of them. I love you with all my heart and I want to spend the rest of my life proving that to you. Will you do me the greatest honour of marrying me?"

Lisbon was lost for words; she couldn't believe that ten minutes ago she was ready to murder this man in front of her. He looked so venerable on the floor. She took one last look into his eyes before nodding, tears rolling freely down her cheeks now and dripping off her chin. She walked towards him and he slipped the ring onto her finger. He then got up and kissed her like she was giving him oxygen. Breaking off he picked her up and twirled her around. Lisbon was over the moon so he pissed her off, meh she wasn't going to make a big deal of it. This time anyway. She had more pressing matters Including how the hell to get the tuxedo off him and onto her bedroom floor.

**(A/N) What did you think? Good Bad? Reviews of all kinds are welcome as are ideas.**


	11. Old friends

**(A/N) OMG I am so sorry for not updating sooner, but good news only one exam left then ten weeks of parties and fanfiction which means about 70 updates it will depend on how may hangovers I have. This was a prompt, I don't know if it turned out how they expected I kinnda like this one and i dont like this one. Need opinions people. :) **

Old Friends.

The whole team were at a bar. It had only been three weeks since they had caught Red John and some relationship building was needed along with some alcohol. Lisbon had casually suggested it after a week of paperwork and subtle flirting with Jane. They had met up later so all were out of their work clothes, even Jane had made an effort trading his suit in for jeans and a white shirt. Lisbon had decided to be a bit more daring in what she wore, a tight top and the smallest skirt she owned, she didn't know why she had chosen this particular outfit. Maybe she was hoping to force a reaction out of Jane, and if that didn't work at least she knew she wouldn't be going home alone that night.

They were all on their 3 round and Van Pelt and Lisbon were well on their way to being drunk as they were smaller and had a lower tolerance to alcohol. Jane was watching Lisbon, She looked different, a good different defiantly a good different and he was enjoying watching her chest expand with every breath she took, but still she looked different. He looked up momentarily to try and catch their waitresses eye when he saw a woman walking towards their table, she was looking intently at Lisbon. Jane eyed her intently as she got nearer, he guessed she was an old friend who Lisbon had lost touch with when she had joined the force.

"Teri? That you?"

Lisbon's head whipped round so fast you'd have thought she would have whiplash. "Kim? What are you doing here, you moved to England?" she got up and hugged her old friend. "Gosh it's been so long."

"Yeah I know, I have only come back for a wedding in the family, they are due soon for the Hen night. How have you been? Got a boyfriend? Or let me guess which one it is." She paused to look around the table. "Him!" her finger stopped on Jane who looked more amused than startled or embarrassed like Lisbon did. "You always had a thing for blondes, though I have to say he is the best blonde you have had. Oooh remember the one with the funny teeth then he got braces and when he kissed you he cut your lip cause they caught. Ohh that was so funny."

Lisbon had turned a whole new shade of red. She attempted to stutter out an answer denying all but Jane had suddenly stood up and slung his arm around her. She looked up at him with a confused expression.

"Yeah were together. She's pretty amazing." Jane grinned at Kim who had to excuse herself because her party had arrived. She gave Lisbon her number and promised to stay in touch completely unaware of the relationship she had just pushed in the right direction.

Later that night Kim glanced over to where Lisbon had been sitting to see her virtually sitting on the hansom mans lap kissing him and him responding enthusiastically, with wondering hands.


	12. Meeting Lisbon's Family

**(A/N) I am probably one of the worst for updating. One exam left people, Child development I hope I do better than I did in the mocks where instead of listing three signs of pregnancy I listed three signs of labour. Going back to the last chapter (I think) Where I said the brace cut her lip I am embarrassed to say that is a personal experience and I went around for a week looking like I had been on the receiving end of a lucky punch. Another quick thing Simon Baker has green eyes not blue as people keep writing look carefully, he also says it on an interview I saw on youtube cause I've seen them all. Anyway prompt off **_GSRFanatic123_** enjoy**.

_Candles cont… (Kinda)_

"I don't wanna," he sounded like a petulant child.

"Tough you proposed you have to meet them, I don't see your problem you can charm anyone." Lisbon was getting annoyed now he had moaned for weeks no stop about this and even on their way to her brother's house he was still going on about it.

"Yes but this is different they are your brothers, I'm marrying you. They are going to hate me at first they wont be able to help themselves your there only sister. They want to look out for you like you did for them. Come on lets turn round and say your ill, I'll meet them at the wedding." He was genuinely nervous, He'd never had to do this before, he'd met his wife through her brother and her parents already knew him and before her he'd never got serious enough to meet girlfriends parents. Also his school prom date he'd picked her up from her friend's house with his friend. He was scared he knew he had to get them to like him but he normally did that with tricks and obviously that wouldn't work and he couldn't flirt with their wives like he would have done any other time. What a pickle.

Lisbon ignored him for the rest of the journey. When they pulled up Lisbon had to literally drag him from the car towards the house, it was quite a large house 4 bedrooms, Jane knew now Lisbon's brother was successful and would be even harder to please, how could he support Lisbon in the future if he earns less than she does. It would be too soon to say that he can turn $100 into thousands with in an hour, you don't want to tell someone you want to impress that you gamble.

The door flung open and a relatively short man appeared with the biggest grin on his face. "Teri, It's been way too long." He rushed out to greet Lisbon in a bone-crushing hug. Behind him was a similar looking guy who in turn hugged his sister. "Who's this?"

"This is my fiancé Patrick Jane. He's a consultant for CBI. He is a mentalist." She glanced at her brothers puzzled expressions, "he reads people."

"Pleased to meet you." Jane held out his hand, which each brother took in turn. They surveyed him with the same look of contempt a Dad may give a teenage boy who had just announced he'd gotten the mans only daughter pregnant and they were now moving to Bangkok.

"Look after her man. I swear if you don't we will hunt you down and hurt you."

"Yeah obviously you will have seen Teri take down men well she didn't learn that in the force she learnt it off us. Lisbon's are short but strong people."

"That's enough guys lets go inside. I want to see these nephews of mine." She cast a nervous look at Jane who looked like he may jump of a bridge if there was one near by. He trailed behind as they went inside, this was a man who had no trouble taking on mafia men and leaders of gangs from all over the world but her brothers e was petrified of she just didn't understand it.

Later on in the evening she looked up from where she was reading her youngest nephew a story about a hippo called Harry who ate a lot of food, to see Jane and both her brothers laughing over some beers and clearly swapping embarrassing stories about her. How things change, it had only taken half hour for Jane to come out of his shell and charm his way into her brothers' good books. They glanced over at her before all laughing; she preferred it when they didn't get along.

**Good? Bad Should I stop writing for good…let me know just press the little button with green writing on it. :)**


	13. Glasses

**(A/N) This will be my last update till Wednesday or thursday. Any Prompts are welcome again. Ideas Challenges also welcome. This was hard to do I cant seem to concentrate i dont think it helps that it is 3:05 here in England, damn insomnia. **

_Glasses._

What the hell was he wearing? Seriously what were they? She had seen Cho wear glasses before as part of an undercover and Rigsby used to need them for reading but both times the men had come off looking geeky and not cool. So how was it Patrick-flipping-Jane can come into work wear the geekiest glasses she had ever seen and somehow she wanted nothing more than to take him into her office and have her way with him. He looked like God had stolen the wings off an angel and he had landing in the CBI offices. His hair was wilder and curlier than normal, leading Lisbon to believe he hadn't dried it just left the house after his shower, this made him look like he had a halo of blonde curls furthering her angel theory.

Jane had had a tough morning, everywhere he had gone women stared at him. At the coffee shop he got hit on three times and on his way into work he had gotten an offer off the security guard who was just finishing the night shift. It was getting tiresome having to explain he was taken and was completely happy with the situation, no matter what one woman had offered to let him do to her. Now walking into the bullpen he found Van Pelt and Lisbon staring at him like they were going to eat him there and then. Rigsby looked put out and even Cho couldn't hide his dislike at the attention Jane seemed to be attracting from the female members of the team. This was the last time he was going to forget to pick up his contacts.

Then again if he was going to get this kind of reaction out of Lisbon he may have to forget again. Or maybe he'd wear them on their next date. He was planning on taking her to a charity concert her favourite singer was doing a guest appearance and he had managed to sweet talk a woman into letting them go back stage to meet her. Life was good. Someone, he suspected Rigsby cleared their throats breaking the spell between Jane and every woman within 100 yards.

"Jane. My office. Now." Jane grinned, he knew that look on her face meant one thing he was going to get very lucky tonight. If she could wait that long.

**Simon baker in glasses makes me smile so much my face hurts. Personally I dont think he should ever take them off. mmmm. Review please. ;))))**


	14. Nightmares

**(A/N) This started out as like a prompt but I forgot to include the prompt. I would like to give a special mention to OnlySoAnHour because she Comments on every chapter and always gives me prompts.**

_Nightmares._

The screech woke Jane and Lisbon from their deep and comfortable sleep. Jane was first up and shot out of the bed faster than anyone had ever seen him move, If the team were there they wouldn't have believed it. Lisbon was hot on his heels and followed him down the narrow hall that was their landing. Both Stormed into Lizzy's room to find their little five year old curled in a ball crying her eyes out.

Jane's heart broke for her. She had been having nightmares for a few weeks now, ever since they had told her about the new arrival. At first she had been excited, then after coming home from school one day, she decided she didn't want a younger brother or sister she was happier the way things were. Jane and Lisbon couldn't explain it and even Jane couldn't get it out of her why she had changed her mind.

"Nightmare again baby?" Jane walked over to her and folded her in his arms. "Tell me what the problem is and I promise you I will do all I can to get rid of your nightmares."

Lizzy looked up at her mum and dad and started rambling on about a boy at school who had told her that because they were getting a new baby in the family that Jane and Lisbon would forget all about her and she would be taken the night by the child snatcher. And that the child snatcher comes and takes unwanted and makes them work underground with all the worms. Jane and Lisbon looked at each other over the top of their child's head. Jane looked angry and Lisbon suspected that she would have to do the school run for a while otherwise Jane may not e responsible for his actions towards the boy or his mother.

"Ohh honey. We would never not want you. You're our baby, our first child. We love you no matter who else may come along." Lisbon kissed her head. "Come on lets settle you down into bed. There's no such thing as a child snatcher anyway. Tomorrow we will take you to the park and Daddy will buy you any ice cream you want. And after the baby has been born we promise you that once every month we will spend the day with just you doing whatever you want."

Jane agreed, he picked her up and placed her back into her bed pulling the blankets up to her neck and tucking her in. "you're my Little Lizzybee anyway there is no one who could replace you." He bent down and blew a raspberry on her cheek making her giggle before kissing the same spot and heading for the door. Wishing her goodnight one last time they closed the door and headed back to their own bed.

**(A/N) My cousin had this problem with her second daughter when the third one came. They have to take her out on her own once a month because otherwise she becomes like one of those children off supernanny. Bless. Review like you've never reviewed before.**


	15. American Idol

**(A/N)This combines my two favourite men in to world at this present moment in time. SIMON BAKER and ADAM LAMBERT. I know this one is a little OOC but you just have to do one of them every now and then. This was a prompt. I am English so i didn't get to vote so i have no clue how much it does cost per call so i guessed. **

_Amrican Idol_

"It's starting. Come one." Lisbon was squealing, actually squealing. Jane raised his eyebrows until they disappeared into his hair. He had not long got out of the shower and his hair had flopped over his eyes before he could put gel into it to force it back a bit. He padded into their front room wearing his boxers and carrying the tee shirt he intended to put on. (Visual!!!!)

"What's starting?" He looked up to the TV to see Ryan Seacrest announce it was the final and it was between Adam Lambert and Kris Allen. He rolled his eyes and sat next to her on the couch. Ever since Adam Lambert had appeared on this series she hadn't missed an episode, if there was a case she would send him home to tape it for her. He didn't mind too much but it wasn't helping his ego much, plus she didn't believe him when he told her he was gay. It was obvious the man wore make up. He put his arm around her and dragged her back till she was leaning on him properly instead of balancing on the edge of the couch.

"And the winner of American idol 2009 is…… Kris Allen."

"Noooo!" Lisbon screamed at the TV, clearly upset that she had wasted $50 phoning in to vote for Adam. She then turned and buried her head in Jane's chest. Jane chuckled…big mistake. Lisbon looked up angry "You think it's funny that he lost?" With that she got up and stormed into the bedroom slamming the door. Jane stared after her he was deeply confused. No matter how much observing and no matter how charming and confident he appeared he just didn't understand women.

**The reviews I'm getting are amazing I want to thank you all now and for any reviews i may get in the future. (hint) Continue to send prompts please. Also I'm working on a drabble collaboration with princess-laurelin so look out for it. **


	16. Wedding Vows

**I know it has been a long time but with the collaboration I'm working on and my Prom + after party things have been hectic. I have only just got back into some kind of routine after the party 24 hours awake + alcohol = Very tired and moody Charlotte. Anyways on with the drabble…Anyone got any Ideas feel free to send them in I need them. Oh and I am satying true to the name JISBON cause you cant have JelloyGoodness, Plus Jisbon just fits them.**

_Wedding Vows._

Jane looked deep into Lisbon's eyes; it was him to go first in the exchange of vows. They had decided to write their own and although he loved her with all his heart he had found it difficult to write anything down deciding to wing it and hope it would all come to him.

"Theresa Lisbon soon to be Jane, I love you with every beat of my heart. When we first agreed to write our own vows I thought it would be you who struggled and me who found all the words to convey what I feel for you. But a rare thing occurred, I was wrong it was the other way round. I cannot put into words what I feel for you. How can I explain to you or to people watching that without you I would die or that with every breath I take I fall for you a little bit more. It hasn't always been plain sailing for us and I can predict that our future will be kind of like a plane journey there may be some turbulence but so long as we sit tight and ride it out we will land safely at the other end. You have shown me a love I have never experienced before and I promise you I will spend the rest of my life trying to get you too feel the same towards me."

Lisbon's eyes overflowed with tears and they ran down her cheeks eventually dripping off her chin. She raised her hand to wipe them away and swallowed a sob. Never had she been this happy. She glanced round to see not one dry eye in the audience, trust Jane to upstage her on her wedding day.

"Patrick Jane. You are the reason I breathe, the reason I get up in the morning, the reason I go to bed at night and the reason I am alive today. Before you came on the scene I thought I was happy alone and up till that point I never needed anyone. You proved me wrong and you have continued to do that both professionally and personally. You've proved me wrong on cases and you have proved that I don't want to be alone ever again. You've proved that I do need someone; I need you. I need you to guide me though cases and I need you to hold me of a night when it all gets too much. I need you even though you steal the remote and hog the bed. I need you because I love you and I think if you love me half of what I do then we will be together for the rest of our lives. I always thought I would never get married yet here I am because you are the only person I can ever imagine getting married too. My mother used to say to me that if I found a guy that could make me smile when I feel like giving up, a guy who could make me blush, make my heart race and take my breath away when he walks in the room then I should never let him go. That's what I plan to do, I plan to never let you get away."

Lisbon's voice cracked as she said the last few lines. Grace sniffed and Rigsby discreetly wiped a tear from his eye. Jane and Lisbon had stopped wiping their tears away by this point. Rings were exchanged, as were kisses. Jane being Jane had to dip her and make a show of it. Lisbon simply took it all in her stride like she always had done and always would.

**I didn't know how to finish this. Reviews please? Did you like it? I welcome all constructive critism but no bitchyness please. I feel like I want to say something else but I cant think what.**


	17. Undercover

**I know I said I would try and updte more but I am useless at it. I have been suffering with laziness to write. I am going away for the next few days :( and will only be able to read Fanfic on my phone :( Thankyou to everyone who is reviewing please continue to do so. I might be putting up a oneshot later to enter into the jello forum challenge. **

_Undercover._

Jane and Lisbon were sitting in the SUV watching a man hire a hit man they were trying to catch. They had tracked him down thanks to Jane and that now lead them to a seedy parking lot. Opposite them on the other side Rigsby and Van pelt were in the back of a van with recording equipment trained on the men and on Jane and Lisbon. Cho was waiting in the stairwell for Lisbon's order. For Jane getting to this point had involved three threats on his life by Lisbon, two bets with Cho (He'd won both), and a dressing down from Van Pelt about how he treated people. By his standards it was a good case.

Jane observed the man walking across the lot looking around, he looked over towards their car and gave a suspicious look. Not sure what to do he grabbed Lisbon's face and pressed his lips to hers. After her initial shock she responded by deepening the kiss and wrapping her hands in his curls. They were so wrapped up in the kiss to notice Van Pelt tell them the coast was clear. Eventually they broke away. Lisbon averted her eyes to the scene in front of her. Jane brought his hands up to his lips and held a dazed expression it had been a long long time since he had felt anything like that.

The next day Lisbon walked into her office to see her team minus Jane huddled around Cho's computer. They had caught the guy and the operation was a success. She crept up behind them and looked over Van Pelts shoulder. Only to jump back in shock on the screen was a replay of hers and Jane's kiss. Ugh, She was never ever going to live this down. Desk duty for Cho for a while as it was his computer. That should install some fear of her again. Damn that man.

**This idea come from a TV program I used to love called murder in Suberbia I really wanted Ash and Sulliven to ge together but htey never :( the show got cancelled. **


End file.
